Mistletoe Kiss
by Wamakai
Summary: Haru is determined to get her first kiss this year, but is it really the best idea to try kissing a sleeping Hibari? Special dedication to: kawaiinekochan16


**I've been getting a lot of inspiration from other anime and manga and I think I've done a pretty decent job here despite my lingering writer's block. I will warn that Haru here isn't how I usually write her and I'm not sure if that backfired or not... reviews would be awesome so I can know what you guys think. Too much maybe? Please let me know. Many thanks :)**

**This story is especially dedicated to kawaiinekochan as a special birthday request :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you might recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

"Today is the day I get my first kiss!"

Kyoko and Chrome looked at Haru in disbelief. They had been expecting something from her since she'd been taking some special classes her parents arranged for her, but certainly not this.

"Ano... Haru-chan, don't you think it would be better if you waited for..."

"No. Haru's eighteenth Christmas cannot pass without her getting her first kiss! I will not allow it! To be pure and clean is a girl's dream, but I dream of getting my own prince. Besides, Chrome-chan and Kyoko-chan already have boyfriends. Haru should get one too, nee?"

"Ah, yes but really, Haru-chan..."

Haru sank back into her seat with a despondent sigh. She leaned forward and put her head on her folded arms.

"I guess you're right. Haru-chan will never get her first kiss..." she said suddenly drifting off into a daydream leaving her two friends worried. "I will grow old and keep five... no, ten cats and three birds. I'll have a little broken house in the country and I'll die peacefully in my sleep all alone with nobody to tell me how pretty I am or how nice my cooking is and Haru worked so hard to learn how to be a good wife..."

She began to sob and Kyoko and Chrome backed away. Her aura had turned suddenly very gloomy and she would be in a proper slump all month if they didn't do anything about it right away.

"W... what Kyoko-chan means is that you should pick carefully, nee?" said Chrome interrupting her crying.

"R... really?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I meant. Haru-chan is very pretty and I know you can get your first kiss. It would be really bad if it was with the wrong..."

"Yosh! I will get my first kiss then desu!" said Haru getting up with a determined look on her face. Chrome and Kyoko watched as Haru sped out of the shop shouting goodbyes over her shoulder.

"I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this..."

"Me too, and I didn't want to have to worry Gokudera-san today. Mukuro-sama might not be too happy about it either."

"I hope she at least chooses someone nice..."

Chrome could only nod.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru walked into the Vongola mansion and looked around. It was a few days to Christmas and the halls had already been decorated. She loved it at this time of year. It was all so pretty. She smiled especially at the little bows on which mistletoe would be hung. As a rule, it was only hung on Christmas Eve in a whole Vongola style celebration.

She smiled wondering if she should just corner someone under the mistletoe. She blushed imagining a handsome prince walking up to her, turning up her face to his and smiling as he leaned down to ki... ki...

She sighed drifting off into a daydream. Then she stopped when she got into the upper lounge. For some odd reason, nobody ever used this lounge. She wondered why when it was so pretty and very nicely quiet. She smiled and walked in through the open door.

Lying on the couch near the windows, however, was the last figure she ever expected to find. Hibari Kyoya, book in his limp hand, was fast asleep there. Haru barely stifled a surprised gasp then began to panic. What was she going to do? If she wasn't very quiet, he was going to wake up and it wasn't going to be very pretty.

She glanced back at his sleeping face. He looked very peaceful. He looked to be in a very deep sleep. Surely he couldn't wake up that easily, could he? Curious now, she took a step forward and then another and another.

It was suicidal that she was this close to him at all but he didn't seem to be waking up or reacting to her being there in any way. So he had been bluffing about being a light sleeper then. Tsuna had seemed to be very afraid of waking Hibari up the last time she checked and now she wondered why. Haru sighed with relief and reached out her hand. She paused for a moment, her instincts of self-preservation kicking in. It would be a disaster if he woke up.

Still, this way, he looked calm and serene and... pretty cute. She smiled and reached out to lift some hair from his face so he could see it better. He really did look very cute at that moment. Haru bit her lip at the thought that popped into her head at that moment.

She could just take the initiative and kiss him. She did want her first kiss really badly. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she just stole one little kiss. It wouldn't even be a kiss, more like a touch. Yes, that was it, a brush of the lips. The details didn't matter. He probably wouldn't even feel it. That was right. It wouldn't mean anything...

She took a deep breath after coming to that very bold decision. She would regret it forever if she didn't go through with it. Her camp had taught her to be bold after all. There was no getting any bolder than that.

Shutting her eyes, she leaned down... and her lips met a smooth flat surface. She cracked an eye open and met a pair of steely grey eyes. He had blocked her kiss with his book. She squealed and stumbled back in alarm making her trip over her own feet and she fell to the floor.

"And just what were you going to do, Miura-san?" he asked sitting up. A pretty blush covered her cheeks and she covered her lips in horror. She'd been caught! All her thoughts had come to a screeching halt. Her mind had gone completely numb to all except the unspeakable dread of being caught.

"Eto... well, you see, Haru wanted... wanted her first ki... ki..." she cleared her throat trying to force her voice to work.

She blinked noting that he had moved to kneel in front of her and to raise her face to his. She coloured even more recognising this as part of her fantasy. Was she really going to get her first kiss like this? From him?

That wouldn't exactly be such a bad thing...

"If I kissed you now, would it make you happy?" he asked the lilt in his voice seeming charming with a hint of menace. Haru couldn't be too sure if she was in trouble or if he was letting her off easy. She blinked as his words settled in her addled brain. Before she could reply, he stood and picked up his book.

"That's for someone you truly love," he said and walked out of the study.

He really did have a point there. She was about to give away her precious first kiss after all. It would be a good long while before Haru's blush came down. She shut her eyes trying to get rid of the embarrassment. She really should have thought this through a little more.

Hibari leaned against the wall beside the door. She wouldn't be leaving for a while. He knew how she worked after all. In fact, he knew a lot of things about her. It was no wonder after all. Her resilience in following the Vongola herbivore had intrigued him. She had even somehow managed to bounce back after he had rejected her. This however, had caught him completely unaware.

To say that he hadn't noticed her come in would be an insult to his abilities. He was a very light sleeper. He knew it was her because he knew her perfume well. He'd wanted to know what exactly she was up to and then she'd stopped right above him. When he'd opened his eyes, she was bringing her lips to his.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She had startled him with her boldness. It wasn't really that he hadn't wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of being used like that. Hibari Kyoya was never used. Still, her lips had been that close. He had never felt this way about any other girl in his life. He had no idea why he was hesitating either.

The way things worked was that the world shifted to convenience Hibari, not the other way around.

Honestly, she was going to make him do things he had no interest in doing in the first place, if the current direction of his thoughts was any indication. It was enough work holding himself back by staying away from her and it irritated him no end. He needed to bite something to death. Moving from the wall, he turned and walked away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru sat on her bed and hugged her knees. She had been trying really hard the last week to get her kiss, but after that incident in the library, she wasn't very sure she wanted that any more. She sighed thinking how much she really wanted that first kiss. It would be her ideal. She would have liked to get it and maybe... just maybe she could fall in love too. Was that really too much to ask for? She sighed again. She'd attended the festival the day before and she'd helped hang up the mistletoe.

Something must be wrong with her...

"Haru-chan, come down! You're going to miss the party!" Haru sighed hearing Kyoko's excited voice from behind the door. She _**was **_going to miss the party. It was her favourite part of the day anyway and they would all get to exchange gifts this year. That was something to be happy about at least. Smiling a little now, she called out that she would be down in a few and got off her bed. It didn't make much sense to stay all alone in her room on Christmas day after all.

Deciding to put aside all her thoughts of kisses and princes for at least that one day, she went down to join the others and enjoy the party. It was as much fun as she had imagined it would be but there still seemed to be something missing. She had caught Tsuna shyly kissing Kyoko under the hallway mistletoe and it had all come rushing back.

She was the only one among her friends without a boyfriend. She had never been kissed even though that was her one dream at the moment. She heaved a sad sigh.

"I guess I hoped for too much," she said walking out onto the balcony. She looked up at the stars and found the bough of mistletoe that someone had hung there. It seemed a bit ironic since she had been avoiding them all evening. Well, she might as well make herself feel a little better. She kissed her hand and touched her cheek.

"There you go Haru, your first mistletoe kiss," she said mostly to herself. She did feel a lot better now. So what if she didn't get her kiss? It didn't really matter. Once she found her prince, she would simply tell him off for being so late.

She giggled to herself and then turned to find Hibari standing behind her.

"Hahi! Hibari-san! You scared me. I thought you don't come to the mansion on Christmas... or any of the other gatherings. Come to think of it, you got presents! You should come and get them. I think Hana and Kyoko-chan left them under the tree for you... Is something wrong?"

He walked up to her and caught her wrist in his hand. He looked right into her surprised eyes for a moment and then leaned forward. His lips touched hers and her eyes widened for a moment wondering what was going on.

His eyes, always so cold and calculating without a hint of fondness or warmth, met hers for a moment more and then he shut them and slanted his lips over hers. Her eyes fell shut. Her body felt limp and useless as if all her limbs refused to work. One moment, her head was shrieking with surprise and the next she couldn't remember anything or bother with anything.

His arm went around her and she gasped. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she found herself sighing and holding on to him. After a moment, he pulled away and her eyelids fluttered open. They were both breathing hard and she was still in a bit of a daze. She stared straight at him then looked right up at the mistletoe they happened to be standing under. She'd gotten an actual mistletoe kiss! She did manage to remember something else that had been bothering her and was partly the reason she had been so startled.

"I... I thought you said... k... kissing was for the person... you..." she broke off coming to a startling realisation. She wasn't as slow as he thought she would be and he was grateful. He wasn't patient enough to explain things like this that he didn't fully understand himself. It was already a blow to his pride that he didn't understand this stupid feeling and that he would have it at all.

He had been wondering about this since the day she had almost kissed him in the upper lounge, no before that even. She tasted of strawberries and something else that was so uniquely her. He wasn't a fan of sweet things by any means, but he wouldn't mind tasting her again.

"I didn't want anyone else giving you your first kiss," he murmured leaning close to her ear, "and I don't want anyone else kissing you again."

She stifled a gasp. If she didn't know any better, and she probably didn't, she would say she was being confessed to! Considering who the confession was from, it was a little more than shocking too. Still, she had to be very sure...

"Wh... what does that mean?" she managed to ask. Her voice was barely audible and she seemed to still be out of breath but he heard. He kissed her neck for only a moment before nipping her there and murmuring his answer. She heard it clearly enough even as her mind drifted off again and she smiled.

"You're mine."


End file.
